


Take a Break

by omnisan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, For my dearest sister, Prompt Fic, Spiderbyte
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 08:19:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10987086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnisan/pseuds/omnisan
Summary: Widowmaker is not doing well, but Sombra has a plan to fix that.





	Take a Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xfayfay72x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfayfay72x/gifts).



Widowmaker has not been sleeping well, and Sombra can tell. Widowmaker has also been missing more shots than ever before, and it was starting to get noticeable, even to Reaper. After another failed mission, he called her for a private meeting, in a room which Sombra had ears in. 

 

Sombra got comfortable outside on the hammock she found set up a few days back. With the flick of her wrist, she pulled up the audio from the private meeting, being her usual nosy self.

 

“Something's not right.” Reaper said, disgruntled. 

 

“I know.” Widowmaker said, barely audible.

 

“Talk to me. What's going on?” 

 

“Nothing.” 

 

“If the boss finds out what's been going on, you know what's going to happen.” 

 

“ _ Oui _ .” 

 

“We've known each other for a long time, you can talk to me. If it's Gérard—”

 

Widowmaker interrupted, “Are we done here?” 

 

Reaper was silent, aside from exhaling a breath. “Yeah.” 

 

Widowmaker’s footsteps could be heard as she left the room and Sombra closed the program. She had done enough digging to find answers no one wanted to give her, like who Gérard was and what was actually done to Widowmaker. 

 

They say spiders felt no emotion, that their hearts never beat. Sombra looked that up too. Whoever they were, they were wrong. Widowmaker moved into Sombra's peripheral vision, albeit far away, she let out a frustrated scream. Quickly she recomposed herself, turning to walk the compound.As she passed by Sombra's location, Sombra called out to stop her. 

 

“What do you want?” Widowmaker asked spitefully. 

 

“ _ Relájate _ . Why don't you sit with me?” 

 

“I have things to do.” 

 

“Uh huh.” Sombra rolled her eyes. “Just for a moment, por favor.” 

 

Widowmaker stared down at Sombra, who simply smiled back. Releasing a breath, Widowmaker gave in, sitting next to Sombra. It only took a mere second before Sombra wrapped her arms around the blue woman, pulling her on top of her chest in a tight hug.

 

“Let go of me.” Widowmaker resisted. 

 

“Just let it happen,  _ chica _ .” 

 

Once Widowmaker realized she wasn't going anywhere, she gave up her fight. Instead, she listened to Sombra’s heart beat as the two gently swayed back and forth. The two rhythms together eased Widowmaker into a blissful sleep. In hopes of keeping her asleep, Sombra put a foot on the ground so they never stopped rocking back and forth. 

  
“Sleep well,  _ hermosa _ .”


End file.
